


After Midnight

by firepoppyqueen



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepoppyqueen/pseuds/firepoppyqueen
Summary: Dating an idol is easy, but despite how busy YangYang is, he manages to take you out on a date underneath the stars.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang & Reader
Kudos: 3





	After Midnight

  
  


It’s just after midnight, the dark blue sky illuminated by the stars. The waxing crescent moon is in the East, watching over your journey to a hill. The air is not too cold, the breeze nice and light enough that you are comfortable. You are on a date with your boyfriend YangYang, your famous and extremely busy idol boyfriend of WayV. Promotions have kept him occupied, and this was the only time you two had to spend quality time with each other before he went back to his busy schedule. 

“You’re not cold, are you?” He asks as you make your way up. 

“No, I’m fine,” you assure him.

He squeezes your hand and flashes a smile, holding a flashlight in the other, leading you to your destination. He hums a soft melody, and you can tell his nervousness is eating at him, his palm getting a little sweaty. You lift his hand and kiss it, a silent solace that he appreciates. You make it to the top, and you meet a meadow of flowers and in the middle of it, a patch of grass that you can sit on. YangYang leads you to that spot, reaching into his bag and setting out a blanket that you can sit on. You brought food and drinks for you two to devour while you laid down, looking at the night sky.

“Oh, I brought a Bluetooth speaker so we can listen to a little music,” he grinned, pulling out a small speaker.

You laugh at the irony, pulling out your speaker as well. He chuckles and gives you a tight hug, followed by a sweet kiss on your forehead. Being touched by him always made your stomach flutter, and you sink into his embrace, appreciating this simple display of affection. He is wearing his favorite cologne, the scent light enough that it doesn’t give you a headache but strong enough to leave traces of him on your clothes. You gaze at him, your eyes full of adoration, leaving a small kiss on the cheek. 

“I missed you so much,” he whispers, squeezing you tighter.

You melt entirely in his arms, your feelings taking over, and you close your eyes, taking it all in. He runs his fingers through your hair, a moment of silence between you two, no other sound being heard aside from the leaves rustling in the wind. 

“Let’s eat, shall we?” He offers, sitting you down on the blanket. 

You take out the food contents, handing him a homemade sandwich you made and a can of soda. You take out your own food, taking a bite of your sandwich, looking up at the sky. YangYang fiddles with the speaker, finally setting onto a song from his phone before tasting his own sandwich. 

“This is really good, Y/N,” he comments in between bites. “You sure know how to make things feel like home.”

“Anything for you,” you murmur.

He talks excitedly about his upcoming promotions, and while you are happy to listen, you have a crestfallen look on your face. You are sad that you will not see him for a while, and it’s hurting you inside. Being with an idol isn’t easy, and you swore to yourself that you would never date one. You have friends in the industry, and you see how busy they are, and so realistically, you thought it would never happen, and you were okay with that. But meeting YangYang at a coffee shop with a friend was meant to happen, you suppose. Dating and falling in love with an idol was not something you had in the cards, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” his voice cuts through your thoughts. 

You contemplate lying and saying everything was fine, not wanting to make it a big issue, but you know later on the guilt would eat at you. YangYang needs to understand how you feel. 

“Nothing major,” you begin. “I am just going to miss you while you are away. A month is a long time, you know.”

He nods, putting down his sandwich and grabbing your hand. His eyes peer into yours, and you feel open, vulnerable even, that the littlest thing can have you in the palm of his hand. 

“I am going to miss you as well,” he whispers. “I wish I could pack you in my suitcase and take you with me. 

“If it were only that simple.”

You smile softly, taking a sip of your drink before moving closer to him. Your faces are inches away from each other, your noses eventually touching, and you lean in, kissing him. Kissing YangYang obliterated every thought you had, the world melting away with just you and him. He cups your face, pulling you in, and he falls back on the blanket, a giggle escaping your lips. His hands are on your hips, and you break the kiss, falling deeper in love with him as he bit his lip.

“I swear you knock the wind out of me every time,” he sits up to catch his breath.

The song changes on the speaker and noticing that his group’s music catches his attention. 

“Let’s dance,” he gets up, grabbing your hand. 

You shake your head in laughter, taking him up on his offer, and you wrap your arms around his neck, slow dancing with him in the stars, listening After Midnight: 

  
  
  


_ “I want it all I want it all _

_ It’s a little lonely to be dancing among the crowd _

_ and stars  _

_ I wanna have it…” _

Looking up at the sky once more, you see a shooting star, something that you have never seen before. You close your eyes and make your wish, hoping that the feelings you two have for each other never fade. You will relish this moment in your heart forever, thankful for this moment that happened after midnight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
